


This could get interesting

by sheisnotquinn



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: :), And everyone else - Freeform, just read it, kinda suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisnotquinn/pseuds/sheisnotquinn
Summary: Jade is new to the school instead of Tori.





	This could get interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 age-wise. 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and the start is kinda sloppy but it gets better.

My name is Jade West. My father got a promotion and, wanting to live closer to his work, moved my entire family down to Los Angeles. He obviously didn’t give a damn about our needs, but whatever. Somethings will never change. While I don’t particularly enjoy the prospect of being the new girl, there were a few upsides to moving down to LA, namely my best friend Cat Valentine. Cat attends a school called Hollywood arts, a school for the crazy talented. I had always been looking to pursue singing or directing, but my father always says I would never get anywhere with it. He wanted us to have ‘real’ jobs. In his ideal world, his kids would probably be lawyers. I can’t help but laugh at the idea of me standing before a courtroom. Cat was the only one that would ever listen. It was not uncommon to find me staying over at Cats for a karaoke night. Cat clearly wanted me to join her at Hollywood arts but we both knew that my father would never let me audition. He had already got me a spot at some expensive private school.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Jadey!” Cat squeeld as she hugged me tightly. 

“NO! I thought I told you to never call me that again.” I said coldly before eventually breaking out into a grin. “It’s been a while baby girl.”

She grabbed onto my arm and led me into her room. 

“Okay, so, don’t get mad at me but-“ I was already mad, and I didn’t even know what she did. I raised my eyebrows warningly at her and Cat continued cautiously. “I kind of signed you up to sing with me for the big school showcase…”

“You did WHAT?” I screamed, incredulous. Cat covered her face with a pillow on her bed, frightened but clearly happy with herself. I took a in a deep breath, trying not to think about how much I wanted to strangle the redhead cowering before me. 

“Okay, so, call them and say it’s now a solo.” I said slowly, trying, and failing, to remain calm. I had never sung in front of a live audience- Cat deffinetly did not count. 

“I can’t…”

“And why not?”

“It’s tomorrow and I need a partner?” 

A was about to explode, and as I was about to yell at her, she stopped me. “And, if they like you they could give you a spot at the school.” She said, eyes twinkling. 

“But, I- I don’t sing.” I splutter.

“Of course you do! Come one, we gotta practice!” 

She took my arm once more, leading me into the living room where we normally do karaoke. 

She flipped on her TV, and the must to ‘give it up’ started to play. I couldn’t help but smile. Maybe things were looking up. 

We practiced late into the night.   
______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER TWO: THE BIG SHOWCASE

CAT POV

I was so excited that Jade had said yes. She had an amazing voice and she needed to show the world.

I walked into school and found my friends standing near my locker. 

“Hey lil’ red!” Said Andre, playfully rubbing my head. I giggle. 

“Hey guys!”

“So, you ready for the big showcase?” Tori asked, smiling at my laugh.

“Oh, yeah, figure out who you’re preforming with yet?” Robbie asked.

“I hope she’s hot.” Said Rex, Robbie’s creepy little puppet.

“Dude…” Beck said, looking distastefully at the puppet and then at Robbie. “Control your puppet.”

“Anyways, you guys know my friend Jade?” Everyone nodded. While they had never actually met her, I talked about her a lot. Almost as much as my brother. Almost.

“Well, she’s gonna perform with me tonight.”

“Cool, what song?” Andre asked.

I smiled. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” 

He chuckled and walked off to his locker, followed shortly by Beck and Robbie.

“So, I guess I’ll finally get to meet this mystery Jade?” Tori asked as I opened my locker, getting out my stuff for first period. 

“Yeah!” I said enthusiastically. I honestly couldn’t wait to introduce them to her. 

“Anything I should know about her?” She asked as we headed to Sikowitz’s. 

“No, not re-“ I stopped, remembering Jade’s personality. “Oh, um… sometimes she can be a bit…” I trailed off, not wanting Tori to dislike her before even meeting her. “You’ll see.” I smiled widley, sitting down in Sikowitz’s class. Tori shook her head and sat down too.   
______________________________________________________________________________

TORI POV

We were midway through the showcase and Jade had not yet arrived. Andre and I had already performed ‘Make it shine’ and were now sitting in the audience with Beck and Robbie. Cat was up soon and was backstage. 

“So, I guess we’ll finally meet Jade tonight.” Andre said thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” I said, remembering what Cat had started to say earlier. “Do you guys like, know anything about Jade?” I asked them. 

“No, not really.” Beck stated, with the rest just shaking their heads. 

“Why?”

“Well, I asked Cat if there was anything I should know about her and she got all weird.” I confessed.

“Weird how?”  
“Well, she started saying that ‘sometimes she could be a bit’ before trailing off and smiling weirdly. And then all she said was ‘you’ll see’.” 

“Huh,” Andre said. “Wait a second, that sounds kinda like Cat was gonna say she can be a bit… I dunno, slow?”

I looked at Andre, slightly worried because what he said would make sense. 

Robbie whistled awkwardly. “So, if Cat thinks she’s dumb, then…” He trailed off. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. 

“Now introducing, Cat Valentine and Jade West with give it up!” The announcer said. 

“This could get interesting.” Tori said as we looked back up at the stage.  
______________________________________________________________________________

JADE POV

I honestly could not believe what I was doing. I was on stage, about to sing to hundreds of people. 

Calm down, Jade West does not get scared, I told myself, taking deep breaths. 

The announcer called Cat and I’s name and the curtains began to open. 

The music began to play. 

Well, this could get interesting.   
______________________________________________________________________________

BECK POV

I was slightly worried about the thought Andre had just implanted in my mind. A second Cat? A dumber Cat? 

I looked back up at the stage when the announcer called Cat and Jades name. They were going to sing ‘give it up’. I couldn’t help at smile at their song choice. 

This really could get interesting. 

The Curtains slowly began to open. 

We were sat front row and I had a perfect view of the large stage. While the stage was dark a could see a tall and slim figure standing back to back with the little red head. Of course I was there to cheer on Cat, but I couldn’t help focusing on the silhouette standing beside her. 

The music began playing and the lights turned on. I felt my mouth widen as I saw Jade. 

She had fair skin and from what I could tell, beautiful blue eyes. She was brunette with blue highlights littered through her hair. She wore a lacy camisole and and distressed jeans, paired with high heels, all black. Something about her intrigued me, and I leaned in closer. She was beautiful.

I caught Andre’s eye and he raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jade. 

People were already clapping in time with he music and a few wolf-whistles could be heard through the auditorium. That was when Jade turned around, flipping her hair wildly as she began to sing. 

Some day I’ll let you in

Her voice was amazing, sending chills down my spine.   
More cheers could be heard. 

Treat you right   
Drive you outta your mind, ohh

She began strutting down the stage, swinging her hips. Her confidence was amazing.   
Cat now began singing. 

You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright, I’m gonna make you blind

While Cat was a brilliant singer, he had heard her perform countless times in the past and he couldn’t help but stare at jade.   
They now harmonised, their voices mixing beautifully.

Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

I was clapping furiously, cheering for the duo. 

The song continued for another few minutes and their performance was flawless.

The song continued for a few more verses, each better then the last. 

Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story, but you never get it right  
Give it up-oh yeah!

I found myself joining the rest of the auditorium in a standing-ovation.   
My eyes met Jade’s for a split second before Cat pulled her into a hug and they bowed. 

I could almost feel all the other boys eyes on Jade and, wait. Was I jealous? 

I wasn’t sure how, I wasn’t sure why, but I knew that I was going to make her mine.   
______________________________________________________________________________

JADE POV

I was panting furiously when we finished. It felt absolutely amazing.

We got a standing-ovation. 

I looked out into the audience, scanning the cheering faces. For a split second, I could have sworn that I made eye contact with an attractive guy in the front row. Before I could focus on what I was seeing however, Cat pulled me into a hug and we bowed. 

The lights turned off and the curtains closed. 

Cat pulled me backstage and squealed “Oh my god, that. was. AMAZING!”.

I smiled at her and felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around, and before I could yell at them to loose it, I noticed who it was.

It was the director of Hollywood arts, Principal Eikner. I stopped in my tracks, not sure what to do or say. 

“So, what’d you think?” She squealed, pretty much voicing my thoughts exactly.

“You want to know what I think?” He said, beaming at Jade. I raised my eyebrows slightly, trying desperately to repress an eye roll.

“I think you belong at Hollywood arts!” 

My mouth dropped open.

“I- I uh..” I spluttered, lost for words. “I don’t, I-I can’t…“

“Come on Jade!” Cat grinned at me before turning and grabbing the mic she had just put down. Before I could stop her, she ran back onstage. Mortified, I stared at her, willing her to come back. 

“Hey everybody!” Cat said loudly into the mic, causing the majority of the audience to jump. 

Before saying anything else, she came back over to the side of the stage. She grabbed my wrist and pulled forcefully until I was back onto the stage. I tried to fend her off but I felt myself being pushed from behind. She dragged me to the centre. 

“This girl doesn’t think she’s good enough to go to school here!” Oh god, I thought, starring at Cat fiercly. “What do you guys think?” To my surprise, the audience erupted into tumultuous applause and cheers. 

Cat looked at me expectantly. I sighed, rolling my eyes, trying to hid the excitement within. I took one finally look at the audience before muttering “Fine.” To Cat. 

“What was that?” Eikner had come up behind us without me noticing.

“Fine. Okay.” I said suppressing a grin. 

Cat screamed gleefully and attempted to hugged me. I fought the urge to scream at her and eventually let her in. 

The audience continued to clap.

This really could get interesting.   
______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER THREE: THE BIRD SCENE

JADES POV

It had been a two days since I had gotten accepted into Hollywood arts. My father was predictably displeased by the news, yet, after hours of persuasion by both Cat and I, he finally caved. We both knew however, that the only reason he was letting me attend was he thought I would get my dreams crushed would be brought back to reality, where I would (naturally) become a lawyer. It was better than nothing. At least he was letting me go. 

I got dressed quickly in my dark attire before walking downstairs for breakfast. 

“Hello father.”

“Hello Jadelyn.” He said dully.

“My name’s Jade.” I snapped.

“Hello Jade.”

“Well, were you going to wish me luck?” I asked sarcastically. Like that would ever happen. 

“No, but I am going to ask you to get that jewellery out of your face.”

I rolled my eyes as I walked out to my car, not bothering to shut the door behind me.  
______________________________________________________________________________

NO ONE POV

It was the first day back at Hollywood arts following the big showcase and a new face had joined the talented crowd. Both girls and guys stared. A few guys made their way up to Jade.

“Hey.” A rather attractive boy with black hair and green eye smirked. 

Jade turned, emotionless. “What do you want?”

“Whoa. Calm down.” The boy said. His friends stood behind him, one had their eyes fixated on her chest.

Jade saw where the boys eyes were directed and snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Back of before I rip you limb from limb.” She smiled cooly. 

This caught peoples attention. One of these people happened to be Beck Oliver. They guy ran to the bathroom as Jade glared after him.

“Well, I’m Ryder. Ryder Daniels.” The boy said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Jade.” She said, clearly annoyed by Ryder.

“Oh, I know! You sang in the big showcase.”

She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her locker. 

“Isn’t someone a little stone-cold, huh gorgeous?” He chuckled.

Jade’s eyes narrowed, a small crowd still watching the contestation. 

“Don’t call me gorgeous.”

“Aww, come on.”

“Back of, Douche bag. The threat still stands.” Everyone tensed up.

“Oh, suuuureeee. Like a pretty girl like you would ever-“

Jade jerked towards, stopping inches from his face. Ryder’s eyes widened and he slowly backed away. Jade slammed her locker shut. 

Everyone quickly turned away when the realised the conversation was over. Everyone except Beck who cautiously approached Jade.

“Uh, hey.” He said, slightly nervous.

Jade only raised her eyebrows in response.

“Just wondering if you needed any help getting around.” He shrugged.

Her eyebrows raised further. 

“I’m a friend of Cat’s and I know the school can be kinda confusing on your first day.”

As much as she didn’t want to be doing this right now, she knew that Cat’s friends meant a lot to her. 

“Can I see you schedule?” He asked, tentatively. 

“Yeah, whatever.” She sighed, handing him the piece of paper. 

“Oh, acting with Sikowitz. That’s my first class too.”

“What kind of a name is Sikowitz?” Questioned Jade. 

“Yeah, he can be a little uh, weird, but he’s pretty cool. Walk to class with me?”

Jade glared at him. He can’t do that. He can’t walk up to her and.....

**Author's Note:**

> one shot for now. more chapters could come later????


End file.
